


Mind was Running

by IntheBubble



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, But if there's a ship it probably will be Parley, Diapers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll tag as I go, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntheBubble/pseuds/IntheBubble
Summary: After being squished by a building Peter starts having nightmares. At first, is the usual cold sweats and sour mood that comes with being constantly tired, but as usual in his life it evolves very quickly into something more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Mind was Running

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first fic I’ve ever written but the first I ever published, so please all feedback and comprehension are appreciated. This is for a very specific taste, so if it’s not your thing please don’t be mean, just leave the fic.  
> I have no beta and I’ll probably be posting without checking it over or else I’ll lose the nerve to post it at all. Soooo if you have any comments about how it's going or noticed grammatical errors (or just a hint to better the storytelling) please let me know.  
> PS: This chapter is pretty wordy and not a lot of action, but is just the setting for the rest.

Having superpowers was the single most incredible thing to happen to Peter, but lately, they were being more trouble than a solution, it felt like every day that went by his powers mutated a little more for a while now the fighting and the almost dying situations were affecting his life, it became harder for Peter, in general things that before were no brainer were now little nightmares to weave through, in fact, the nightmares were a big part of the complication that came with trying to live his life as normally as possible. 

He can’t quite remember when the nightly torment started, all he knew is that in the past month without fail at least three times a week he would wake up all covered in sweat, visions of thugs and villains running after him, falling buildings, shots and screams, he was becoming insane. He knew it was his own fault for going after trouble, for allowing these problems to pester his mind, but knowing  _ how _ it came to be didn't help him at all to solve the problem. And he tried, the last month was filled with teas, meditations, workouts, so far nothing worked, a couple of nights ago after his fifth nightmare in a row in the week he tried to take some herb based sleeping pill, but no dice. He was left to suffer and feel tired all the time. 

And that’s without going into the whole Spider-Man deal of course, that, although didn’t add to the whole losing his mind business, definitely didn’t help at all to keep his sanity in check. 

To be fair at first the problems were smaller, like one day when he and Ned were talking and a car stopped abruptly close to them and Peter jumped in the air with a yelp, they laughed about it, but later alone Peter had a hard time trying to understand what was happening, his senses were usually very loud and sharp, but for some reason they would randomly dull or super focus or just blast, because why not? In another incident when he was going to class Flash put his foot out to trip him, he saw the foot and he was ready to walk around it, but his powers decided to scream  _ danger! danger! _ over and over in his head and when the screaming stopped he was already face first on the floor with blood coming out of his nose. Peter loved his prepubescent superpowers.

He pushed it out of his mind and went on with his life. And sure, the nightmares were there to stay, his powers were going through some kind of grown sprout, but he could deal with it. All was fine.

It all spiraled down one day when it was time for dinner, Peter was on a call with Ned solving the Calc worksheets together, and Aunt May burned a pan of sauce and his mind went in haywire so fast he thought he would throw up, he said bye to Ned in a hurry, when he got to the kitchen May was already cleaning the mess and trying to disperse the smoke with a dish towel before any alarm was triggered, but for Peter it was too late, he could already feel the dense fog impregnating the house, the smell was strong enough to linger.

“I tried something new, honey” She apologized putting the towel away and dumping more soap water on the pan, looking crestfallen that the recipe didn’t work “Let's go eat out?” 

Peter smiled even though his head was pounding behind his eyes making everything sway a little “Sure, can we have pizza?”

“Of course!” 

Peter got his things trying not to mourn his lost ability to take an Advil, the super metabolism was great for cuts and bruises but made taking medicine to deal with everyday pains impossible, he opened the window on his room and prayed for the best. May was already at the door, key in hand ready to go, he opened the windows on the living room as well just in case, but he could still smell the burned dinner, he just hoped that by the time they got back the acrid smell would be gone, there was no way he would be able to sleep with it. 

He used to enjoy dinner with his aunt, it was a comfort to be able to talk to her about the stupid gossip from school and his pet projects, and listen to her talk about her patients and what was new on her little group of friends. He missed her a lot during the week, it wasn’t that May had stopped talking to him, but with all his new secrets and May taking more and more shifts at the hospital when they had time to talk Peter had to edit so much of his life not to stress her out, that it didn’t feel as carefree as before. It left him with a bad feeling, it felt like he was being a bad nephew, he knew that he wasn't and that he was just letting the guilt fester, but it was too late now to try and curb it to more manageable levels. 

Aunt May went on about her day and asked all the right questions about his. 

“I tended to the most adorable baby today.” She was telling him at some point, the pizza cooling between them. “She was so pudgy, with blonde hair and big eyes.”

“Isn’t that what all babies look like?” He asked just to rile her up.

“You certainly didn’t” May laughed at his affronted face. “I’m just saying, honey, don’t blame me for the truth.” May stared at him for a while longer, it looked like she wanted to ask something, he hoped it was something he could lie about, but when she talked again it was just to retell how she had to convince the toddler to let her take a blood sample.

On the way home his head finally cleared enough for him to think without pain, what made the conversation flow way better, he even told her about the new game he was playing and she looked happy to hear about his mundane musings so he took it as a win for Living a Normal Sane Life™ Plan. 

Getting back in the house was another story, May probably wouldn’t notice but from the hallway he could already smell the acrid burned smell. He almost cried for the few minutes of peace he had headache-free before going back in.

There was no way he would have a good night sleep now, he just knew it, his head was vibrating, his nostrils and throat burning and it felt like sandpaper behind his eyes. His superpowers were evolving all the time, and he never knew what was going to be the next freakout. All his senses were amped up, he could feel the acrid smoke almost in physical form, close to the ground and clinging to his legs and clothes, filling his lungs and making his skin crawl and itch. He opened the window all the way, turned on the fan, and went to take a shower, everything to try and sleep that night. There was no way he would be able to go another night with no sleep.

He kept the shower short, it was pretty late already and he wanted to check over his notes before class, going back to his room it was actually better, he could still feel the smoke on the back of his throat but if he kept the window open he would be able to sleep in no time, he put a hoodie and sweatpants on to sleep, this way he won’t mind the fan on. May didn’t come around to say goodnight so she probably was already asleep, he got in bed and hoped for the best. 

He tossed and turned for an hour at least, got his phone up to check the messages, put it down again, rolled to one side, and then to the other. He closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts for a while, kept his eyes closed, counted to 289 before losing his patience and picking his phone up again. It took him another half hour of scrolling, but he decided to snuggle up and close his eyes again, this time he got to 167 before finally losing consciousness. 

There was no alarm playing but for some reason he was awake, he blinked at the wood stems of the bed on top of him for a second trying to find out why he was awake, there was an acrid smell again but it was very different from the smoke from the night before, probably what woke him up then. He moved around in bed to get his phone and that’s when he noticed the sweatpants clinging to him, for a second he thought that he had a wet dream, which wasn’t as common as the internet had let him to believe, but looking down the dark patch was way bigger than it should be. Sitting in his bed trying to understand what happened, well, he knew what had happened. The question was how? To be fair he also knew how, maybe he should be asking himself why. The fact was he had wet the bed, unmistakably, like a child that doesn’t know how to go potty yet.

He could feel it now, soggy and all around him and even up his back where he had turned over, he could smell it in the air, the fan was still turning but doing nothing to dissipate the smell. He turned to check, and yes his duvet and sheet were wet, so was his hoodie, sweatpants and underwear. This was a new unnecessary development in the list of his ever-evolving problems. 

He stared at his lap for a while longer, trying to figure out what was happening, this felt like it was all he did lately, things were happening around him and he was running trying to catch up, trying to comprehend what was going on. He couldn’t say if this was a power development or a Peter development, either way he hoped it wouldn’t be a recurrent one. 

He felt so stressed and ashamed and confused, all at the same time one at top of the other, and honestly he really wanted to cry, when he felt hot on his crotch he looked in horror to notice he was leaking while his emotions were running wide, he stopped before it went too far and got up to clean the bed. There was no way he would let May see that. 

Taking his clothes off, he bunched up everything at first and threw it to the ground. He would need to hide it for at least half a day, May would be gone after him, but he would be back before she was due. Looking around trying to look for a solution, he actually ended up folding all the fabric to fit it in his duffle bag, sure it was crammed in the end, but it wasn’t weird enough to gather a second look. He would leave it in the closet and wash it while May was out, he hoped it didn’t smell as strong as it did for him.

And now he was naked and sticky, and couldn’t take a shower this early without waking May up and having to answer questions he really didn’t want to answer, as fast as he could he made the bed and got the extra blanket out. Took some clothes out and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror he had to take a double-take, he looked better at least, the dark circles under his eyes were better them yesterday, he washed his face and used the toilet, before wetting his towel with water and soap, using it to take all the stick and sweat out, it wasn’t as good as a shower sure, but it would do for know. He put the clean clothes on and went to lay on his bed until it was a reasonable time to get up. 

Lying down in the clean bed he tried to clear his mind and focus on his powers, they were still buzzing, but softer now, perhaps as hectic as this day had begun it could still be good, if his powers could not freak out for some hours, wetting the bed wasn’t that bad. Nobody needed to know and it was normal, it happens to a lot of people he is sure, six billion people and all that, some other people are sure to have done it. 

And now he was grasping for excuses about wetting the bed, great, just great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, thank u for reading.


End file.
